


We Won

by generallythere19



Series: Captain Swan Fluff [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Laser Tag, Swan-Jones Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallythere19/pseuds/generallythere19
Summary: For his birthday, Henry decides to play laser tag and, when Killian jokes about how easy it is, Henry challenges him and Emma to a round.





	

 Killian and Emma were wedged together in a corner, holding the guns against their vests in the dark room. Killian sighed and said, "Remind me why you thought this was a good idea, love." 

"Me? _You're_ the one who challenged him and told him that winning would be a piece of cake. I told you he was good but you didn't believe me." She said, glancing around the corner. 

"Well I figured I'd be better than him. Dammit, I thought _you'd_ be better than him - you're the sheriff."

"Yeah but I can see in broad daylight, not a dimly lit room." Emma protested. She could hear footsteps approaching and tensed up, her finger on the trigger. Then she heard a shout and the footsteps moved away.  _Great, one more member of the team, out._

"You know, love, this is the most privacy we've had in a while." Killian suddenly said, raising an eyebrow at her and smirking. Emma gave him a look of complete disbelief but couldn't help smiling at this.

"This is a serious situation; it's not the time to joke." She replied. 

"Who's joking? I'm being serious." He said, his smirk widening. 

"Killian, if Henry sees us..." 

"The lad's seen us kiss before. Plus, he's too busy out there laser tagging. And nobody even knows we're here." He said. Emma opened her mouth to respond and then thought through what he had said, and shut it. She pressed her lips against his and his lips separated in response. The guns fell onto the floor as two bodies pressed together, enjoying each other. 

"Ha... are you guys serious?" Henry's voice rang; Killian immediately turned around and was shot by Henry. The beeping ensued and Killian was out. "And you thought you could beat me." Henry bragged. 

"Hey, kid!" Emma called, holding the gun with both hands and aiming right at Henry. She shot at him, her arms going up as if experiencing recoil and beeping came from Henry. He said, "Good shot, mom. But I still have teammates." He smirked and moved out of the way as three other teenagers came up and began shooting at Emma. No matter how much she moved around and shot back, she didn't get a single shot in and was out in under thirty seconds. The only reason she even lasted that long was because she pulled Killian in front of her at one point when he was trying to push past and get out of the arena. Once her vest beeped, the game was over and they left the arena. 

"I can't believe we lost to teenagers." Emma said, as they walked back to the car. 

"Really? Because, from where I was standing, we definitely won." Killian replied, his smirk back and making Emma smile. 


End file.
